PJO and Star Wars the Clone Wars Oneshots
by Nico Di Angelo123
Summary: These are just going to be a bunch of oneshots inspired by the stories that 'The Son Of Hades123' has created. Plenty of humour inside it, hope you enjoy. There's going to be plenty of Ahsico (Ahsoka/Nico). Don't like don't read. I don't own PJO or Star Wars the Clone Wars. the characters of this story are OOC, just like how they are in almost every other fanfic on this website.


**Facebook, Pranks, and Pictures**

**I know Facebook doesn't exist in the Star Wars universe, but lets pretend that it does for now, okay? Good. This oneshot is based off of my friends story/stories, _The Exiled Ghost King_ and _Shadow of the Jedi_, the authors name is The Son Of Hades123. My name is based off of his because I was to lazy to think up something original.**

**Ahsoka POV**

"Good morning."

I nearly jumped out of my bed. I mean, who would wake me up at 6:30 in the morning? A pair of brown eyes were gazing at me, his mouth agape, and staring at me in awe. His entire face was red, and he was backing away slightly, as if he was considering about making a run for it without even explaining himself. I wanted to scream at him for almost giving me a kriffing heart attack, but I felt myself blushing instead, and wondering at the same time what he was looking at, when my gaze travelled down to my body...

Oh kriff, I only had underwear and a shirt on!

I hastily grabbed the nearest thing on my nightstand, my lightsaber hilt, and chucked it at that super annoying, yet somehow cute, son of Hades.

"Nico you pervert! Get out of my room!" The lightsaber hilt made a beeline for him. Ahsoka was using the Force as a targeting system because as Nico dodged the hilt it just turned around and kept going after him. While he was distracted, I checked the door to see if anyone had come in, and thankfully, no one did. My orange face was probably a darker shade of red in embarrassment, but also anger.

To my utter satisfaction, Nico ran for the door, but tripped on a tripwire that I had made for Anakin or whoever barges into my room without knocking. A bucket full of sour blue milk dropped on his head, some splashing on me. I recoiled at the smell. Ugh, not one of my best plans.

Apparently, Nico had never seen or heard of blue sour milk, because he just looked at me in confusion. "Ahsoka, if you wanted to give me a disgusting bath, you could've-"

He never got to finish that sentence. My lightsaber finally caught up to him and whacked him on the head. Hard. He stumbled in front of my door and fell flat on his face.

I silently thanked Leo for helping me with creating new pranks.

Nico pouted, which made my heart melt. It was a lot cuter when he does it, rather than that Senator Lux Bonteri, when ever he does it it just makes me want to cringe away. Nico muttered, "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head where a nasty bump was beginning to show.

Inwardly, I smiled. But on the outside, I was showing pure concern. "You okay?" I asked innocently.

He gave me one of his death glares, which was really effective as she inwardly cringed. "I just got hit by a metal thing. Do you really think I'm okay...uh-oh." His eyes lost their focus and he began to tip forward. I caught him just in time before he did a face-plant to the floor, _again_, and was really surprised at how thin and light he was.

"Nico? Nico! Coruscant to angel boy, hello?" I shook him hard, but got no response from him. I was beginning to get worried. What if I overdid it? What if...what if I killed him? I gasped at that thought.

Just as I was about to go hysterical and cry my eyes out, I felt his hands grab mine. "Ha!"

"Ahh!" I screamed. Nico fell over on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Your face-you should've seen...oh gods...too bad I couldn't get a picture..hahaha!"

I was fuming mad. Here I was, concerned for his sake, and it all turned out to be a prank? I had to admit though, I didn't see that one coming.

The moment he sat up straight, I slapped him upside the head, right where my lightsaber hilt whacked him earlier.

"Ow! What in the name of my dad was that for?" He complained, rubbing the spot.

"That's for being a perverted jerk! Now, get out of my room before I Force push your ass out." Then I thought of something better. "Or send everyone that picture of you sucking your thumb." I smiled evilly.

Nico paled, or at least, he paled more, since he was already pale from the beginning. "You wouldn't dare."

I smiled in a naughty way, a way that I knew made Nico feel some...particular feelings, and I could tell it was working if the small blush on his face was telling me anything, "Try me."

I suppose I have to explain where that picture came from. About a week ago, the demigods that are helping us with the Clone war asked if we could do one of there 'Capture the flag' games in the Temple and so we did. (We didn't have the Councils permission we just did it, and much to Master Windu's dismay, Anakin went ballistic and nearly blew up half of the Temple.) That night, we were all sticky, sore, and tired from the game, and Yoda had allowed me to spend the night in Nico's quarters. Needless to say, I was very happy, but little did I know that that night would give me leverage over my boyfriend for life. The moment I came in, I heard moaning from one of the beds, and upon closer inspection, I saw Nico, but not in any way I saw him before. He was sucking his thumb and hugging one of those care bear dolls that little kids loved. I wanted to laugh at him on the spot, but I thought better of it. I quickly grabbed a miniature camera that I always keep with me at all times for emergency reasons (like this epic moment) and snapped about twenty pictures of him, all in different angles. I even heard him mumble the care bears theme song.

Finally, the flash seemed to irritate his eyes, as they fluttered open angrily.

"Wha-"

His expression softened when he saw it was just me. "Oh, Princess. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just watching you sleep." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Watching me sleep..." His eyes widened as he glanced down at the care bear doll he was holding and immediately put a hand in front of his face out of embarrassment. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh, and what does it look like, angel boy?" I cooed.

"Uh..." he scratched his head, thinking of an answer. "I'll get you back on that."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell on the floor, laughing. "Geez, Nico! I never thought...You...dolls...oh stop, this is too much, stop!" Tears were leaking out of my eyes.

His face reddened. "I uh..."

"You can't get out of this one, angel boy." I showed him the camera.

He made a grab for it, but just as his hand was about to grab a hold of it I quickly yanked it away and put it in a part of my clothing that Nico would most definitely not go rooting through, unless he'd class himself as a pervert.

Nico's eyes narrowed as he stared at my breasts with an intense gaze, making me raise a marked eyebrow, "Hello, my face is up here."

Nico shook his head and moved his glare up to Ahsoka's eyes, a small blush covering his pale face, "Give me that damn camera!" He demanded.

I glared at him. "Did you just curse at me?"

"No! Now give me that damn camera!"

"Ask me nicely."

He pursed his lips. A hand grabbed mine, and he knelt in front of me, looking at me through puppy dog eyes. "Please, my beautiful Ahsoka, can my fairest maiden Princess please give me the damn camera?"

I thought for a moment. "No, too cheesy. And you still said damn."

He threw his hands up in the air as he stood up and turned around, his back to my front. "Oh come on! In my defence care bears is a really cool show!"

I hugged him from behind. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, ask me nicely, and I may give it to you." I whispered playfully in his ear.

"Please, just don't tell anyone." He moaned.

"I won't tell anyone." I promise. Blackmail material like this was for one-time use only, and I prefer to use it in a much more...difficult situation.

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky.

I rolled my eyes. "Pinky promise." I intertwined my pinky finger with his.

He smiled. "Cool."

Now, back to the current situation. "You promised! Pinky promise, remember?" Nico moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Nico. That's a thing that you do on your planet, not here. Besides, my 'pinky' as you so eloquently put it isn't even close to pink, its orange. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have pictures to upload on Facebook." I said as I turned to walk for my datapad.

Nico tackled me from behind. "No!"

We rolled until he was eventually on top of me, pinning me down. There was practically no space between us. Before I could complain and demand that he get off me, his lips were already on mine. That was one of Nico's good points: he was an amazingly good kisser. I felt myself giving more and more into the kiss.

We finally broke for air, gasping. "Please don't do that." He whispered as he stroked my lekku, causing me to moan quietly and close my eyes in pleasure.

"On one condition." I said with a purr.

Nico smirked at the pleasure he could inflict upon me, 'arrogant bastard', "What?"

She opened her eyes and nothing but pure lust was within them, "Kiss me again."

Nico grinned, "With pleasure." Needless to say, the second time was even better than the first.

Too bad _Anakin_ had to come in and ruin the picture.

"Ahsoka, what do you think your doing?! Nico, get off of her!" He was hysterical. I saw his hand twitch and his lightsaber flew to his hand.

Nico sheepishly stood up and offered a hand. I took it gratefully.

If possible, Anakin's already beet red face turned even more redder. "Just what do you two think you're doing?"

Nico shrugged. "Kissing. Why, you jealous that you couldn't kiss an in particular Senator of Naboo?" Nico taunted while waggling his eyebrows.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. His lightsaber hand was twitching, as if he was already considering beheading Nico on the spot. "No. I just wanted to learn why you were straddling her." He turned to me. "And for Force's sake, Ahsoka! You told me you two weren't going to go past kissing!"

I eyed him questioningly. "We aren't!" I protested, throwing my arms in the air.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why are your pants off?"

"My pants..." I looked down and then I remembered. Nico. My room. Me sleeping. My entire face felt hot. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh sure. What does it look like exactly?" he growled.

"Look man, I just went to check on her today and-" Nico started to explain, but Anakin cut him off.

"Whoa, hold it there. You went to her room?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Early in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"And you're wondering why I'm going hysterical right now." He glared at me. I smacked Nico in the arm.

Then Anakin did something that I never expected. He turned around, putting his lightsaber back on his belt and walked away from us. "Oh it's cool. Never mind. Ahsoka's old enough to know what she's doing anyway."

We looked at him suspiciously, but decided that he really meant it.

"Okay...I'm just going to go to my room now and put on some pants, if you don't mind."

He nodded sheepishly.

Later that afternoon, as I checked my Facebook page, I noticed that there were twelve new photos that I was tagged in. I opened them, and saw that they were all from Anakin.

I opened one, and I almost clawed my eyes out.

It was a picture of me and Nico, kissing, this morning, when he straddled me to the floor. My mouth was open as I was moaning and I had a look of pure pleasure on my orange face as I blushed and Nico had a slight sexy smirk on his face.

I checked the comments and found out that almost the entire Jedi Order and Greek pantheon had liked this.

I read the comments, and here were some of them:

**Percy Jackson: Finally, Nico! Taking the next step? Congrats, man! And with one of the Jedi as well! Took you faster than I did! XD 11:40 a.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: (groans) Percy, don't embarrass us. Oh, and by the way, Ahsoka, nice job. ;D BTW, was he good? 11:50 a.m.**

I went red at those comments alone. But before I went out to kill my Master, I decided to read some more.

**Nico Di Angelo: Guys, WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! It was a simple misunderstanding. Oh and Skywalker, YOU'RE DEAD! 11:55a.m.**

I smiled at that comment. At least Nico had been a gentleman, and he didn't play along with Anakin's games. I will remember to reward him later for that.

**Padme Amidala: Guys, Congrats! Finally, taking the next step...before we know it, the Jedi Order might be getting some new younglings! :P 12:01 p.m.**

I groaned at that comment. Even Senator Amidala...I face palmed. When I get a hold of Anakin...

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ahsoka! You told me you and Nico weren't going to...what has this galaxy come to? 12:25 p.m.**

**Plo Koon: Ahsoka, if I were you, I would hide your boyfriend where I couldn't get a hold of him, because if I do, I'm going to send him to his father in a _very_ painful way. :( 1:01 p.m.**

**Hades: Yeah, Nico! Bang her hard! 2:00 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: DAD! (Face palms) 2:01 p.m.**

**Yoda: Too young you two are, to be doing anything like that! 2:27 p.m.**

**Poseidon: That's my nephew! Finally, it seems Percy's luck on girls has finally fallen on you. I mean, just last week I saw him with that Jedi Master Aayla Secura... 2:49 p.m.**

**Percy Jackson: DAD! 2:49 p.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: Percy! 2:49 p.m.**

**Percy Jackson: It was just a walk! A friendly walk! I swear! (Please don't kill me.) 2:52 p.m.**

Every molecule in my body told me not to read anymore. By the Force, this was getting too embarrassing. But it helps escalate my anger, so I figured if I just read a few more...

**Artemis: Oh my, not another maiden lost. 3:00 p.m.**

**Aphrodite: Nice job, Nico. I knew that you two were meant for each other. Next time, invite me. ;) 3:25 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: (Face palm) GUYS! FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, AHSOKA AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX! 3:28 p.m.**

**Percy Jackson: We never said you did. 3:29 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: O.O 3:30 p.m.**

**Leo: Ha! Denial means that you two really did it! Congrats Di Angelo! You finally became a man! 3:33 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: HEY! 3:34 p.m.**

**Barriss Offee: My poor best friend, so grown up...and doing IT with a boy... 3:35 p.m.**

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack any minute. Then, I saw somebody's name, someone which I hoped would be the last person to see this.

**Lux Bonteri: No, Ahsoka, why! And worst of all, why with HIM?! You could have done it with me! I mean, I'm richer and better looking! 3:47 p.m.**

**Leo Valdez: Oohh! Is the Senator of Onderon jealous? 3:47 p.m.**

**Lux Bonteri: Am not! 3:49 p.m.**

**Leo Valdez: And also, what's with all this better looking rubbish. Nico is half God! You can't get better than that unless your an actual God moron. 3:50 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: IYF you prick of a Senator! 3:52 p.m.**

**Lux Bonteri: Before I have you assassinated, what's IYF? 3:53 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: IN YOUR FACE! 3:54 p.m.**

**Lux Bonteri: That's it! Wait, did you just admit that you two really did have sex? 3:55 p.m.**

**Nico Di Angelo: Uh... 3:57 p.m.**

I groaned. Why did Nico's stupidity take over all of a sudden?

**Percy Jackson: I knew it! 4:00 p.m.**

**Plo Koon: NO! Ahsoka Tano, if you are reading this, come to my quarters, NOW! 4:00 p.m.**

**Leo Valdez: Yeah! 4:00 p.m.**

**Hades: That's my boy! 4:00 p.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: Finally Ahsoka! 4:00 p.m.**

**Artemis: Oh no... 4:01 p.m.**

**Aphrodite: Just remember to invite me next time. ;) 4:01 p.m.**

Just as I was about to turn around to find Anakin and wring his neck, another comment popped up.

**Anakin Skywalker: Thank you for supporting my Padawan, guys. I mean, their moans were heard outside of her door. It literally scarred me for life. 4:03 p.m.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped back down on my chair and commented on the stupid picture so fast that my laptop nearly broke.

**Ahsoka Tano: Master, you are SO dead! Lux, shut the hell up! And for the rest of you, NICO AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX! 4:04 p.m**


End file.
